


Back Home

by leggyfae



Series: A Thousand and One Lifetimes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae
Summary: For JeanMarco Month 2018: Longing/DistanceMarco is homesick, but a trip back home shows him that home isn't the only thing he'll miss.





	Back Home

They usually spent their days off together. Marco trailing after Jean as he lead the way around, acting like he owned the place. After all, Jean had grown up in Trost, he knew the ins and outs of the city like the back of his hand. Or that’s what he insisted whenever they got lost.

Marco liked wandering around with Jean, but he hadn’t been back home since joining the military, and he was getting homesick. Sporadic letters and packages were nice, but they were nothing compared to home cooking and his mother’s warm hugs and spending time with his siblings.

Marco missed home, and he’d finally saved up enough to go back. After a year and a half, and begging Commander Shadis to give him a week off, Marco was finally on the way back home.

He’d packed up his meager things, leaving space in his bag for what he knew would be a mountain of things forced on him by his family and old friends, and left early in the morning to leave.

Jean, bless him, woke up early with Marco on his day off to join the brunette on his walk into town. He was riding with a merchant wagon--the merchant agreeing to bring Marco along on the journey to and from Jinae after Marco had offered a hefty sum of his savings--that he was meeting on the outskirts of Trost.

Jean wasn’t the best of conversationalists so early in the morning, before the sun rose the most Marco ever got from him was a few grunts. But he made an effort this morning, asking Marco about his life in Jinae before he’d joined the military. Marco answered him easily, spending most of the hour long walk talking about his family and how he was excited to see them.

They arrived at Trost and Jean waited with Marco for the merchant, leaning heavily against him as sleep started to overtake the blond again. They sat in silence, Jean dozing while Marco kept an eye out for the merchant, and Marco suppressed the urge to hold Jean closer.

He missed his family, sure, but Marco had found another home in his friendship with Jean. The blond’s blunt honesty and crude humor had rubbed off on Marco, and even though he was only going to be gone for a week, Marco was going to miss Jean.

Marco saw the merchant and gently pulled away from Jean, waving at the man to catch his attention.

“Hey, Jean,” Jean groaned, opening his eyes as Marco stood, “I gotta go. I’ll see you when I get back. Be sure to take notes for me. You, Armin, and Mikasa are the only ones I trust with that.”

Jean grabbed Marco’s hand to keep him from walking too far away. He stood and tugged Marco into a tight hug.

“Jinae is pretty far, right? Have a safe trip. Have fun seeing your family, and shit.”

Marco blushed, returning Jean’s hug. “I’ll miss you, Jean. Don’t get into any fights with Eren while I’m gone, okay?”

Jean pulled away, punching Marco’s shoulder. “I make no promises.” Marco laughed. “Come back safe.” Jean darted forward and kissed Marco’s cheek, shoving Marco towards the merchant as he backed away. “I’ll miss you while you’re gone, Freckles.”

Marco blushed, touching his cheek as Jean turned and ran back towards base.

Yeah… He was definitely going to miss Jean while he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> NonBeta'd this time around, let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
